The Descendant of Voldemort
by TVfreak7
Summary: Sequel to The Past's Secrests. Full Summary inside. No flames please.
1. A Very Enjoyable BDay

Hey! It's me again here with my sequel to A Family At Last. Hope you like it. Now, let me get something straight. Malfoy has 2 names now. Ian, which is the name Lily calls him when no one is around and Malfoy, which is what everyone else calls him. If you are reading this story before the first story, you might read the first on first. It will be confusing a little.

Title: The Descendant of Voldemort.

Genre: Romance and Action

Rating: PG

Summery: Lily and James come back for their 2nd year at Hogwarts. There, a new students comes. She will join Lily, James and the rest of the 2nd years. A rumor is going around the school that one student at Hogwarts is the very descendant of Voldemort. Meanwhile, Lily and James befriend the new student who is accused to be the descendant of Voldemort. What new adventure will await the twins this year?

The Best B-Day Ever

" Good Morning witches and wizards! It's a bright sunny day on July 31!"

Lily groaned. She picked up the alarm clock that had been making the noise and threw it against the wall. Who had set it at 7 in the morning? Everyone knew she liked to sleep in during the summer holidays. She got up. She would not be able to get back to sleep. She walked down the hallway. She met James there.

" You know who set my alarm clock at 7?" he asked, yawning.

" Yours was set too?" Lily said. " Mum and Dad know that we don't like getting up early. They would at least tell us they were setting our clocks."

" Who do you think set it?" James asked.

" I don't k...." Lily began thinking.

Then, as if reading each other's mind, they both shouted " Amy!" as they ran down the stairs.

" Amy, I'm going to...." Lily began but was cut off. There, sitting at their dinning table was all their friends and family.

" You dolts. Don't you know what today is?" Katie asked, stifling a laugh.

Lily tried to think, but she was too tired. She looked over at James, hoping he would know, but he too looked confused.

" Today is July 31st!" Josh said looking as if Lily and James had told him that one and one is four. " It's your birthday today!"

" Oh yea. I forgot about that." James said.

" We're twelve today, aren't we?" Lily said.

" Well, get a move on. We're all going over to our Grandmother's house. " Brian said.

Lily and James went upstairs to pack. Lily put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't like everyone to see her scar on her arm. A lot had changed since May. Her mum and dad got remarried, they moved into her dad's house which turned out to be more like a mansion. It had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. ( I really don't know how many bedrooms and bathrooms that Grimmald Place has. I made it up, so don't try to correct me! ) Her dad had told them all that he had inherited the place from his godfather. Sirius had showed himself to Harry. He had moved out about a month after that. Now she was going to what everyone called the Burrow. Lily rushed downstairs with her trunk. James was already ready to go. Malfoy walked up to her.

" I'll carry that for you." he offered.

Lily blushed. " All right. Thanks. How was your summer, Ian?"

" Very boring. But I enjoyed your letters. I've got a birthday present for you." and he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Inside where some crystal like contacts. " You can change the color of your eyes with these." Ian said.

" Thanks. I'll use these." Lily said.

They were interrupted by the small crowd in their kitchen.

" Um, how are we going to get there?" James asked.

" Floo Powder, of course." Harry replied simply.

" And all we have to saw is the Burrow." Lily said.

" Yep. I'll go first." Katie said, already picking up some glittery powder from the flower pot. She threw it into the fire. Green flames shot up. She climbed in and shouted " the Burrow!" and she was gone.

Lily went next. As soon as she had said the words, she started to spin. She was glad now that she hadn't eaten anything before she had left. She dropped out all the sudden from a huge fire place. Lily got up and brushed some debris off . She saw Katie talking to a red headed man. Katie spotted Lily.

" Hey, Lily. You got here. That's good for the first time. Uncle Ron was telling me about when your father first used Floo Powder here." Katie said.

Just then, Josh, James, Brian, Janet, Sarah, Malfoy, and Amy fell out of the fire place. They all, like Katie and Lily, looked dirty and disheveled. And finally, Hermione and Harry fell out of the fire place. Harry stood up and extended a hand to Hermione.

" Ron, it's good to see you again. How's my sister?" Harry asked.

" She's fine, of course. But very tired." Ron replied.

"How's my new nephew, Matthew?" Harry asked.

" He's fine. Got a good pair of lungs. Keeps all of us up." Ron said, chuckling. " So this is Lily and James. You were right Harry. Lily looks just like you and James looks just like Hermione."

" Yea. Guys, this is your Uncle Ron. He's my brother-in-law. And no, you're not related to the other Wesley's. Their only related by marriage." Harry said. " They have a 10 year old daughter named Katherine. She will be going to Hogwarts next year. They also have a 1 month old boy named Matthew. Your Aunt Heather will be taking over Muggle Studies."

" Well, we better get your stuff upstairs. James, Draco will take you to the boy's room and Lily, Janet will take you to the girl's rooms." Katie said.

They went up three flights of stairs. James and Malfoy went off to the right, while Janet and Lily went off to the left. The girl's room was quite large. In it were 3 bunk beds. There were also three chests. The room only had two windows, but the room was brightly light by the sun.

" Well, this is where we sleep. You can have that bunk bed. All the rest have been taken." Janet said.

They unpacked all of Lily's stuff, which took a long time, and put it neatly in one of the chests. Lily looked at her watch. They had spent nearly 40 minutes putting all her stuff away.

" Come on, they'll be wondering where we've been." Janet said.

They went out of the room. There, standing in the hallway was Malfoy and James.

" He want us to wait for you." James said.

They went downstairs together. The house was empty.

" Where is everybody?" Lily asked.

They walked all around the house. Finally, when they got to the kitchen, they heard a yell of " Surprise!" The whole kitchen was decorated. No wonder they had taken so long on unpacking their stuff. They were going to surprise them. On the table was a feast big enough to feed an army.

" Come on. Let's get to eating. I'm starving!" Josh said.

Hanging in the garden was a huge banner saying " Happy Birthday Harry, James, and Lily!"

It took two huge tables to seat all of them. Afterwards, they opened presents. Harry got an assortment of Dark Detectors including a Foe Glass, a Sneaker Scoop, and a Invisibility Cloak. James got clothes, money, and a bag of the WWW joke items. ( The Wesley Twin's Company. ) Lily got books, jewelry, money, and also tricks. The day ended with fireworks that lasted for 30 minutes and a mug of hot chocolate. Then, everyone headed for bed. Lily slipped into bed, just having the best Birthday in her life.

Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please, no flames for this book because some of the things you tell me I already know. And no cuss words in my reviews. Thanks. HPgirl7


	2. Back To Hogwarts We Go!

Disclaimer: I only own Lily, James and all the other children in this story. Oh, and the plot. I wish I did own Harry Potter and Co. but I don't. J.K. Rowling is the rich person who owns them.

Ch.2 Back to Hogwarts We Go!

The next week everyone got their letters from Hogwarts. And that meant going to Diagon Alley. They used Floo Powder to get there.

" All right, you've got all the money you need. Go on, get your school stuff." Hermione said.

Lily started to walk. " Hey, Lily, want to walk with us?" Janet asked.

"No , I want to go by myself. Thanks." Lily replied. She walked on. She met Ian up the road.

" Hey, where's Janet and the rest of them?" he asked.

" I told them I wanted to walk by myself." Lily said. " So , where do you want to go first?"

" Let's go get our robes. Then, our books." Ian replied.

Little did they know that someone very jealous was watching them nearby. After they got their robes and books, they went over to the ice cream parlor.

" So, your summer was very dull, huh?" Lily asked.

" Yea. I was grateful for your letters that came every, what was it, every three days?" Ian said laughing.

" Hey, just because you had nothing happening didn't mean nothing was happening to me." Lily said, smiling.

Just then, Harry came over to them.

" Come on, were all going home now. Got everything?" he asked.

" Yes , of course we have everything or we wouldn't be sitting here." Lily replied.

They stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then left. When they got home, they're were two people sitting at the kitchen table. One was a lady with red hair and blue eyes. The other was a man with blonde hair and gray eyes. Mrs. Wesley rushed up to them.

" Ginny, Malfoy, how nice it is to see you. Ian and Janet have been waiting for you to return. How was your trip to America?" Mrs. Wesley asked.

" Very nice mum. We went to New York and Boston." Ginny replied. " And how were Ian and Janet while we were away?"

" Mum, you ask as if we are five or something." Janet said.

" Well I missed you too, Janet." Ginny said, laughing.

" It's nice to see you again, mum." Janet said. " Did you bring us anything?"

" Yes. We did. We brought something for everyone." Malfoy replied. " But that can wait can it? We better get unpacked."

That afternoon, all the kids, including Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Malfoy Sr. went outside to play Quidditch. Harry told all of them about his three year career playing for the English Quidditch team. They had won the World Cup all three years that he had played for them. They went inside for dinner.

Lily couldn't remember a more eventful summer before this. They went to Diagon Alley for fun every week. Then, September 1 came faster than Lily wanted. She found herself packing her trunk for school. The next morning was hectic. They woke up at the crack of dawn but didn't leave for King's Cross until 9:45. They walked through the barrier in pairs. First Katie and Josh, then Brian and Sarah, then Lily, James and Amy, and lastly, Janet and Ian. They went to the last compartment in the train. Amy, Brian, Sarah, and Katie had gone to another compartment. The remaining five played Exploding Snap the whole way there. They talked about Hogsmede, which they could now go there this year. When the trolley lady came to their compartment, they bought every kind of candy there was to buy. Then, halfway to Hogwarts, two boys walked in.

" It's Luke Parkinson and Draken Barison, some 2nd year Slytherins." Malfoy whispered to Lily.

" Well, well, looks who it is, Luke. It's Draco Malfoy, sitting with some Gryffindors. Have you become a mudblood lover too?" Draken asked. Then, turning to Lily, he said " Hey, I know you. You're that smart daughter of Harry Potter. Too bad you weren't killed by that Basilisk. At least it would have gotten rid of one mudblood in the school."

Malfoy stood up very mad. " You leave her alone!" he said, trembling with anger with every syllable.

" What's this? Draco Malfoy, standing up for a mudblood?" Draken said, laughing.

Lily stood up and pushed her way in front of Malfoy. " How dare you! " she said." You would be more of a mudblood than me!"

That was the last straw for Draken. He started at Lily. But he never made it. There was a loud bang. Draken fell to the ground. Lily looked up. There was James and Malfoy with their wands out. Their eyes flashed with anger.

" No body hurts my sister." James said simply. " What spell did you use on him?"

" A stunning spell." Mafoy replied.

" Same here. Let's get them out of here." James said, already kicking the two lumps out of the door.

The ride to Hogwarts was very quiet. When they finally got there, Lily was relieved. She had never seen her brother that mad before. Lily, Janet, and Malfoy climbed into one carriage. Janet was too busy listening to music to notice that Lily and Malfoy were talking.

" Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

" He was insulting you and about to curse you or beat you up. I had to do something." Malfoy replied.

The carriages finally arrived at the school. Lily was relieved to get inside and get something to eat. She stepped in to the Entrance Hall. There were was already some students waiting. Then, Hermione came in. She told them to go into the Great Hall to wait. Lily went to go sit at the Gryffindor Table with the rest of her friends. Everyone had been seated for about 20 minutes when the doors opened and the first years came in. There were about 30 of them. But at the end of the line was a slightly taller girl with blonde hair. She looked at little older than the rest of the group. Then, Pro. McGonagall began calling out names.

" Anderson, Jeremy! - Hufflepuff! Bone, Annie! - Slytherin! Dew, Rebecca! - Hufflepuff! Judson, Sheril- Ravenclaw!"

" Oh, come on. Can't they hurry up a bit?" Lily heard Josh say.

It went on for what seemed hours when finally Pro. McGonagall said, " Shaw, Elizabeth! - Gryffindor!"

The girl with blonde hair walked over to their table. She came and sat between James and Lily.

" Hi, I'm Elizabeth as you probably already know." she said. " I'll be in your year. My mum didn't want to send me last year, so she taught me at home. But she promised me that I would go this year."

" So you're twelve years old too?" Lily asked.

" Yea." Elizabeth replied.

" Well, I'm Lily Potter." Lily said, extending her hand.

" And I'm her twin brother, James Potter." James said.

" So your the Potter twins that never existed till last year. I've heard all about you. At least last year." Elizabeth said, staring at Lily with interest.

Lily and Elizabeth became friends before the feast was over. When they got up to the dormitory, they found out that Elizabeth was to sleep with second years.

The next morning at breakfast, they were given their schedules.

" Ah man! All the lessons we have today suck. Double Potions, Double Transfiguration and Charms." Josh said.

" At least we have DADA three times a week." Lily said, sighing.

They ate breakfast quickly and headed for the dungeons.

" Today we are going to make a Swelling Solution." Pro. Malfoy. " You will have three at a table. Directions are on the board."

Lily went to a table with Elizabeth and Janet. Sarah had refused to come to the same table as Lily.

" Do you know why Sarah has been avoiding me?" Lily asked.

" No. I noticed that she barely talked to you all summer. I wonder why though." Janet said, thoughtfully, skinning her shriveled prune. " You know that we get to pick new subjects for next year at the end of this year."

" Yea. I'm thinking about Ancient Studies, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination." Lily said.

" You should be done mixing it by now. Your potion should be a salmon color." Pro. Malfoy.

Of course, Lily's Swelling Solution was the only one to be really salmon color. The second years left next for Transfiguration.

" You will be turning these guinea pigs into guinea fowl today." Pro. MacGonagall informed them.

It was very difficult, even for Lily. It was several times before she got it. When the bell rang for lunch, Lily felt very hungry and drained.

" Hey, I've got to go to the lavitories. I'll catch up with you later." Lily said.

She was walking down the hall toward them when a hand grasped her.

" Hey, Potter. Now I'm going to get the revenge I didn't get on the train. No one to save you here." Draken said with an evil grin on his face, lifting Lily off the ground and holding her against the wall. He lifted his arm ready to strike at her face. Lily closed her eyes, waiting for the fist to smash her glasses but she waited for ten seconds and no pain had come to her face. She opened her eyes. There, holding back Draken's fist was Ian.

" If you put a finger on her again, you will have to deal with me, and it won't be pretty. Now, get out of here." he said.

" You were lucky this time. Just wait." Draken called as he walked off down the hall.

" Are you alright?" Ian asked.

" Yea. Thanks Ian." Lily said. And she gave Ian a hug. " I better go down to lunch."

" Watch yourself, ok." Ian said.

Lily walked down the hallway and down into the Great Hall. She sat down beside Janet.

" Where've you been? You've been gone for about 7 minutes." she asked.

" Oh, I was just hanging around with a friend." Lily replied with a slight smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to end it kinda bad but if I ended it the way I wanted, it would be too short. Thanks for the reviews. HPgirl7


	3. A Troubled Couple

A Troubled Couple

Lily and Ian were studying in the library one afternoon. Ian went to get a book, leaving Lily sitting at the table all alone. A girl with long black hair came at her.

" What do you think you are doing, hanging around with the cutest and the most popular boy in the year?" she asked.

" And who are you?" Lily asked rather rudely.

" Victoria Chang, future girlfriend of Draco Malfoy." she said. Lily laughed. " Oh, you know it's true. Anyway, what are you doing with him?" she said very demanding.

" We're doing a Potions Assignment. We were assigned partners." Lily lied.

" Well, that's all the time you're going to spend with him. You stay away from him. He's mine, understand?" Victoria said, eyes flashing.

" Now, why would I be going off with a Slytherin? Really, you don't need to worry about me." Lily replied, showing a fake smile.

" Humph." was all that Victorian said. She flipped her hair and walked away.

" Sorry, airhead," Lily said quietly after Victoria was out of hearing range," But Ian Malfoy is already taken."

Ian came back with a Charms book. " What's up?" he asked when he saw the face on Lily.

" Some girl from the "I Love Draco Malfoy" Club told me off for studying with you." Lily said sarcastically.

" I see. Was her name Victoria Chang." Ian asked.

" Yes." Lily said sighing.

" Yea well, she's been stalking me since last year asking me to be her boyfriend. She was pretty mad when I took you to the ball and not her." Ian replied laughing.

" Well, she looked really mad that we were studying together. She told me to back off." Lily replied.

So, what was your excuse this time?" Ian asked.

" Told her that we were assigned partners for a Potions Assignment." Lily said simply.

" I think that's the best excuse you have made up yet." Ian replied.

" Just another person who doesn't want us together." Lily said, sighing again." Why won't they let us be?''

" Don't know." Ian said, picking up all his books." Well, I have all my work done now. How bout you?"

" Oh, I've been done for a while now. I was just reading this book for light reading." Lily said, holding up a book that looked like it had about 3000 pages in it.

" That's light?" Ian said, trying to stifle a laugh, but failed. Lily gave him a " If looks could kill" look. " All right, I'm sorry. You have fun reading that 'light' book. I'll see you tomorrow right? Same place and time to study?"

" Yea, see you tomorrow." Lily said.

Meanwhile, in the Transfiguration section.......

" They are a couple. Can't you see that? They are spending all their time together." said a voice.

" Yea, but they told me they were doing a Potions Assignment." said the voice of Victoria.

" The second years weren't given a Potions Assignment. That's their excuse." the person said. " She stole your boyfriend and a your friend, so what are you going to do about it?"

" Well, the plan you told us was pretty good and I want Potter out of the picture. Yea, I'm in it. " Victoria said.

"How bout you, Draken? She stole your friend."

" Yea, I'll help you get his hairs." Draken replied.

" Good, you may go. " I have better things to do." they person replied happily. " Remember, it must be ready by the Christmas Ball."

Lily walked up the stairs to the tower. Sometimes she wished that she could tell everyone about her and Ian. She want to talk about how he helped her with homework and other stuff. How nice he was to her now. She wanted to shout it to the whole world. Just then, she bumped into someone. It was Sarah going past her.

" Hey Sarah. How are you doing?" Lily said.

Sarah didn't answer only walked faster. Lily finally got to the dormitories. There she found Janet and James talking on the couch.

" Hey guys." Lily said.

Janet and James turned to her. " Hey, you looked bothered. What's wrong?" Janet asked.

" Oh, nothing." Lily replied. " What are you talking about?"

Janet looked to James and he nodded.

" Someone told us that you've been spending a lot of time with my brother." Janet said.

" Now who told you all this crap?" Lily asked.

" Someone. " Janet replied.

" Who told you?" Lily asked again.

" All right if you really want to know, Sarah." James said.

" How would she know? She's been dodging me since I came over to your house for the summer." Lily replied, angrily.

" Ok, ok just calm down. But why would she lie about you?" Janet asked.

" I don't know why. Look, I'm going to bed." Lily said, thinking of something to get her out of this conversation.

She stormed out of the room and went up to her dormitory. There, on her bed was Sarah.

" What are you doing in my stuff?" Lily asked.

" Sorry, I was looking for something I had lost and thought you might have picked it up." Sarah mumbled. It was the first time Lily had heard her speak since last June.

" Well, get out please. I want to go to bed." Lily said, half shouting. Sarah immediately got out. Lily changed into her pajamas and got in her bed. It was only the second week and she was already mad at everyone else. She slipped off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry that was so short. I'll make it longer next time , I promise. Cheers!! HPgirl7


	4. Very Dull School Days and Quidditch Prac...

Disclaimer: Go to the 2nd chapter.

Very Dull School Days and Quidditch Practice

The days pasted slowly for Lily. Rumors were around the school that Lily and Malfoy were 'together'. It was partly right but Lily and Malfoy were only studying together. Lily knew who had started this lie. Sarah. She was the one who told her brother and Janet and the whole school. But there was even a more interesting rumor going around. Lily had heard from a Hufflepuff 3rd year that the whole school was buzzing because one of the students was the very descendant of Voldemort. Of course, no one had been able to prove this but it never died. Lily sat down at the Gryffendor table. There, waiting for her was her owl, Jasmine, with a note in its beak. It was from Ian.

Dear Lily,

Hey we need to talk. Meet me at the East Tower at 10 tomorrow night.

Ian

Lily folded the note quickly. If everyone found out that the rumor was true, they would go mad. The first lesson that day was DADA. When she got there, she sat at a table with Elizabeth.

" What's wrong Lily? You look very bothered today." Elizabeth asked.

" That rumor that's going around the school about me and Malfoy, that's all." Lily replied.

" Oh, I see. Well, I think it's true." Elizabeth said.

Lily turned on her. " You do!" she said.

" Well, yea. I see you and Malfoy hang around each other a lot. But I won't tell anyone." Elizabeth said, smiling.

" The only people who know is me, Malfoy, and my dad." Lily said, just as the bell rang.

Harry walked into the classroom. " Today we are going to learn about the Unforgettable Curses. Get some parchment and a quill out to make notes. First is the Imperious Curse. It can make anyone be controlled. Only few can throw it off completely. Next is the Cruciatus Curse. It causes pain and torture. It hurts very bad. Feels like you're being cut up by a hundred knives. And last and the worst, is the Avada Kadavra Curse. Instant death. Nothing can stop it. And no one has survived it, except one and I don't think I need to name that person. Now, using one of these curses on a human will get you a life sentence in Azkaban."

They wrote more notes for the rest of the class time.

" For homework, a 3 foot essay on these 3 curses. That will be all. You may go." he said as the bell rang.

Next class was Herbology. " Today, we're going to repot Bouncing Bulbs." said Pro. Longbottem. " (A.N. yes, that is Neville.) It was very dull. Once in a while, one of the bulbs would jump out of Josh's hand and hit on the face. Finally, after what seemed forever in the greenhouses, the bell rang for lunch. Sweaty and filthy, everyone went up to the castle to wash up.

Lily plopped down on the bench at the Gryffendor table. She was extremely tired.

" This has been the most boring day in my life." she burst out.

" Yea. I feel like we're in the doldrums." James agreed stuffing some chicken in his mouth.

" Well, at least we have Quidditch practice tonight." Lily said. " It's not as boring as these classes. Even DADA was boring."

" Quidditch practice? This soon?" Janet asked.

" Yea. Anna wants to get started as soon as we can." James said sighing.

That night, Lily and James went to Quidditch practice. Anna had a huge model of the field.

" Ok, this is going to be our plan for this year." Anna jabbing the model with her wand. The figures on the model moved. Anna talked on and on. Lily started to think about what she would have been doing if she were not here. Maybe doing some homework, or sleeping. This was one of the most boring days of her life.

" Lily!" a voice said, bringing her back to reality. Lily looked up. The whole team was looking at her.

" Huh? I like the idea." Lily said very quickly.

" What I said was that we are now going to try our plan." Anna said.

" Oh, right. I knew that." Lily mumbled, picking up her broomstick and walking out the door.

That night, as Lily went to bed, she found it very hard to fall asleep. She also felt as if she had forgotten something. She sat up straight in bed. She had forgotten all about the meeting in the East Tower. She got out of bed and threw on her night gown. Lily ran down the corridors. Finally, she got to the East Tower. Waiting in the shadows was Ian.

" Took you long enough." he said, in a joking matter.

" Sorry. I totally forgot." Lily said, out of breath.

" I wanted to meet you here because I wanted to know how we are going to deal with this.... situation." Ian said.

" We will just have to stop hanging around each other so much. Or not at all." Lily replied.

" I see. And, you know who started this rumor?" Ian asked.

" Yes. Sarah did. She hasn't been talking to me." Lily said. "And I found her in my trunk looking through it. She told me that she thought that I might have found something that she had lost a long time ago."

" So, no more studying together?" Ian said.

" Yea. And not to be seen together." Lily agreed.

" Oh, and the 3 year Slytherin boys that dared me to take you to the ball last year dared me to do it again." Ian said, blushing. " So, do you want to go to the ball with me again? I promise that I won't be so mean this time."

Lily laughed. " Yea. I'll go with you. Can we at least tell everyone that we are together at the Christmas Ball?"

" Yea. I guess we can. Well, we better get back to our dormitories before Filch finds us out of bed." Ian replied, grinning widely.

" See ya later." Lily said, waving. She walked to her common room. She could not hang around Ian for until at least Christmas. She got into bed. Why was life so difficult? Lily woke up late the next day, which was a Saturday. There was to be a Hogsmede trip that day. Lily hung out with Janet and Elizabeth for a change.

" Lily, what's wrong? You look, well, sad." Elizabeth said.

" Oh, nothing. I feel really down for some reason." Lily replied, sighing. They went to Honeydukes and looked around for a while.

" Look at these blood flavored lollipops. Maybe Josh would eat one if I told him that it was cherry flavored." Katie said.

They bought some candy and left. Next, they went to the post office and looked at the owls. Finally, Katie and Janet sent a letter to their family. They went to The Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer. They got a table and sat down. Lily looked around. There were a lot of Hogwarts students here. Her eyes landed on Ian. He caught her eye too. He smiled and looked away only when his friend asked him something.

" Here we go. Four butterbeers. Cheers everyone!" Katie said lifting up her own butterbeer.

" So, I was thinking, and I think that one Ravenclaw boy, what's his name? Oh yea, Porter. Isn't he cute? I hope he asks me to the ball." Janet was saying. " So Lily, now that you don't have to go with my brother, who do you want to go with?"

" Oh, I don't know." Lily replied.

" Well, I hope Draco won't ask poor Lily to the ball again. She was miserable. I found her in her bed two hours before the ball ended doing homework telling me that he had dumped her." Katie said.

Lily heard them. It was true. She had hated her first Christmas Ball.

" I'm going back to the school." Lily said, standing up.

" So soon? We have to be back in like three hours." Elizabeth said.

" I'm really tired and I need to get some homework done." Lily replied.

She walked out of the building. She was halfway back to the school when she bumped into someone who was walking the same way. She turned to the person.

" Ian!" Lily almost shouted. He covered her mouth.

" Shut up! Do you want everyone to know we are walking together?" Ian said out of the side of his mouth.

" What are you doing?" Lily asked.

" Well, I was only going back to the school, but then I ran into a girl named Lily Potter." Ian answered.

" Oh, me too. Look, I better speed up a little so people won't think we are walking together." Lily replied.

" See you later." Ian whispered as he walked past Lily.

" But.." Lily started to say but Ian had disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I made that as long as I could. Hope you liked it. HPgirl7


	5. Halloween

Ch. 5 Halloween

Halloween came sooner than Lily wanted. It had been almost a month since Lily and Ian had talked to each other in Hogsmede. She was miserable. Lily sat down at the table and started to put some roast beef on her plate.

" So, who do you think is the descendant of You-Know-Who?" Josh asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

" Don't know. Do you think the rumor is even true?" Elizabeth replied quietly.

" I bet it is. So, any suggestions?" James asked, smiling.

" Yea. Draken." Katie replied.

" He seems so young though." Janet said.

" He's evil enough." Katie said. " Remember when he almost attacked Lily on the train? Or how about when he ruined my homework?"

" What do you think, Lily?" Elizabeth asked.

" What? Oh, I think Katie has a point. He pinned me against the wall once." Lily replied.

" You've never told us that." James said.

" Must have slipped my mind." Lily said.

" So, how did you get away?" Janet asked.

" I didn't. He punched me right in the stomach." Lily lied, not wanting to bring Ian into the conversation.

" I see. So, you think that he's You-Know-Who's son?" Brian said from down the table.

" Yea." Lily answered. " I'm going back up to the common room. See ya later."

" Why? The feast isn't over until 11 and it's only 9." Janet said. " What's going on Lily? You've been spending a lot of time by yourself. Is it the rumor? We don't believe it. Honestly."

" No, I'm just really tired." Lily replied.

" That's what you always say? What's up?" Katie asked.

" Nothing. Just leave me alone!" Lily said, very loudly. She stormed out of the Great Hall. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She was frustrated. She fell on the bed. Who could she talk to about her situation. There was only one person. Her dad. She sat up and started to write a letter.

Dear Dad,

I need to talk to you about something. Can I meet you somewhere sometime? Please write me back.

- Lily

She gave it to her owl, Snowflake ( I know, stupid name.). Lily collapsed onto her bed.

The next thing she knew is that Snowflake was pecking at her arm. She had a letter in her beak. Lily opened it.

Dear Lily,

I will love to have a talk with you. You can come to my office at 7 tomorrow night. The password is "phoenix".

- Dad

Lily sighed. " Good," she thought," Someone I can talk to freely." She drifted off to sleep.

The next day was hectic. At Potions, some girl splattered frog brains all over the ceiling and in Transfiguration, a Hufflepuff boy gave himself two extra arms and three legs. Finally, 7 o' clock came. Lily walked slowly to her dad's office. She stopped before a stone gargoyle. " Phoenix" she said. The doors opened and a staircase appeared. She walked up and saw a huge door. She knocked. Harry opened the door.

" Lily. You're here. Well, come in." he said.

Lily walked into the office. It was very large and full of things Lily didn't recognize.

" So, you wanted to talk." Harry said.

" Yea." Lily replied.

" Sit down please." Harry said, going over to his desk and sitting down.

Lily sat down and looked at Harry. " Dad, I want to talk about the rumor going around." she said.

" Which one?" Harry asked.

" The one about me and Ian." Lily replied.

"Yes, I thought you would want to talk about that soon. Listen, this happened to me and your mother in our 4th year." Harry replied.

" What do you mean?" Lily asked.

" Well, I had a fight with my other best friend, Ron and I was hanging around with your mother a lot. Well, a reporter came trying to find things to write about. Well, she found out that your mum and I were spending a lot of time together, she wrote about us, saying that she was my girlfriend." Harry explained.

" Well, weren't you?" Lily asked.

" Well, not at that time. She wasn't my girlfriend until 6th year." Harry replied.

" Really? I didn't know this." Lily said.

" So, the rumor will die down after a few more weeks. Don't worry." Harry said, smiling at his daughter. " Well, I suppose you better get back to your common room to finish your homework."

" I already have it done." Lily simply replied. " Thanks again dad."

" Glad to help. Come any time that you want to talk to me." Harry said. " I'll be here." Harry hugged her.

" I've never been hugged by my dad before you know. And, it feels good." Lily said, smiling up at her dad.

" Good to know. See you Lily." he replied.

Lily walked out of the office. She still had that fuzzy felling she had when her dad hugged her. It wasn't like her mum. It was strong, and she felt safe. When she arrived at her dormitory, all of her friends were waiting for her.

" Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked.

" Talking with my dad in his office." Lily replied.

" About what?" James asked.

" None of your beeswax." Lily retorted rather rudely.

" Ok, ok, we'll leave you alone." Janet said.

Lily went up to her room, grabbed some books, parchment, and a quill and headed for the library. She decided to do some more homework. The library was totally empty. She sat down and started her work. Someone came and sat next to her. It was Ian.

" Hey." he whispered.

" Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

" Trying to do some homework. Was too loud in the common room." he replied.

Lily got up. " Well, I better go to another table." Lily said.

" Fine. See you later." Ian replied.

" If we do see each other before the ball." Lily said bluntly. She walked away. She stayed there until at midnight, Janet came and got her. She reluctantly followed her to the common room. The next day was Saturday, which meant that everybody slept in. Lily of course was not one of them. She got up and went to the Quidditch field and flew around for a while, feeling the cool morning air on her face. Then, at 9 she headed in for breakfast.

" Lily, I see you were up at 8 this morning. Where did you go?" Sarah asked.

Lily was taken back at Sarah talking to her. " Flying around the Quidditch field. Why? Want to start another rumor about me?"

" No, I was.. oh, forget it." Sarah said very angrily leaving the table.

Lily, satisfied that she had made Sarah mad, put some fried eggs and bacon on her plate. Janet came and sat next to Lily.

" Hey." she said, looking very sleepy.

" Hey. What time did you wake up?" Lily asked.

" Around 9." Janet said, yawning." How about you?"

" I got up at 8 and flew around the Quidditch field for a while. Sarah was being nosy again." Lily said.

" Really? What did she ask?" Janet said, dishing some grits into a bowl.

" She wanted to know what I was doing this morning at 8." Lily replied. " I told her to buzz off."

" I see. You know, we have another Hogsmede visit today." Janet said.

" Yea. I need some new quills. And I'm dying for some chocolate." Lily said, smiling.

Lily, Janet, Elizabeth, Amy, James, and Brian all went to Hogsmede together.

" So, do you guys still want to talk about You-Know-Who's descendant?" James asked.

" No!" everyone moaned.

" Please, can we give it a rest?" Amy whined. " Let's talk about classes."

" Anything but that!" Brian said. " How about some pranks we can pull?"

" Alright, but what can we do?" Elizabeth asked.

" We can put Stink Bombs in the hallways." Janet suggested.

" We've already done that. Remember? We almost got caught for that." Lily said.

" Yea well, I'm out of ideas." Josh said.

" Lily, you seem a little better today." Janet said.

" Well, my problem is over, for now at least." Lily replied.

" So, who do you want to ask you to the ball?" Elizabeth asked.

" Zechariah, of course." Janet said immediately. " How about you, Lily?"

" I don't know yet." Lily responded.

" I hope that Draco will not ask you again." Amy said.

" How did you know that Draco asked me to the ball last year?" Lily asked.

" You talked about it all summer long. How horrible it was." Amy replied.

" Oh, yea." Lily said mumbled. They didn't know that he had already asked her. " Is it time to go back yet?"

" Yea. I think it is. We've been talking for longer than I thought we better go." James said. " See you girls at dinner."

" Bye!" they called back.

" Well, I better go." Lily said, getting up. No one stopped her this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the ending sucked. Had a hard time ending it. -Lyndsey


	6. Author Note

Ok, I have an announcement to make. I will be busy for a while so it might be a while before the next chapter comes. And I have writer's block. Sorry for the crappy chapters. Please, if you have any ideas to give send them. I need all I can get. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. I'm starting to think that you all hate me! Please, review. With sugar and a cherry on top. Thanx for your time.

HPgirl7


	7. The Letter

Ok, sorry for the huge wait for the next chapter. I've been really busy and had writer's block. But as I have said many times, I'm not getting anymore reviews. Now on to the story.

The Letter

Lily's dad was right. After a few weeks, the rumor was gone. Lily and Ian still weren't seen together. It was late November when Lily was walking down the hallway when she saw Elizabeth come out of a room. She ran off before Lily could catch her. Lily kept on walking. Down the next corridor, Lily found a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up a started to read.

Dear Mum,

They know that someone is the descendant of Voldemort. I have not told anyone. I don't think they suspect me. I will write soon.

Sincerely,

Your daughter.

Lily finished reading it. Someone had written their mum about being the descendant of Voldemort. If only they had signed their name. Well, at least Lily knew it was a girl. But who was the "they" she was talking about. Lily decided to talk about it with the rest of her friends.

" Hey guys, look at what I found in the hallway." Lily said when she arrived at the common room.

" What is it?" Janet asked.

" It's a note from the Voldemort person." James said.

" Yea, and it's a girl." Lily said, smiling.

" How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

" Can't you see how it's signed?" Janet said. " It says ' Your daughter'. "

" Oh, I see. Well, I still have homework to finish so I'm heading off to the library." Elizabeth replied, getting up from her chair.

" Ok, see you later." Janet said. " So, who do you think it is now, Lily? I mean, you thought it was Draken, but now its a girl."

" I don't know. Probably a Slytherin girl." Lily said, yawning. " I'm going off to bed."

" I should go too, but I still have homework to finish." Janet replied. " Night"

The next morning, there was a letter for Lily.

Dear Lily,

I really want to talk. Come to the East Tower at midnight tonight.

Love,

Ian

Lily folded it up. Then Elizabeth sat down next to her.

" A letter, huh? I lost mine yesterday. Must have dropped it. It was from my mum." Elizabeth said.

" Who is your mother?" Lily asked.

" Alexandria Shaw. She was a Gryffendor girl gone bad. After school she went and became a Death Eater. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she ran away until You-Know-Who was killed. That's why she didn't send me right away to Hogwarts for my first year." Elizabeth said.

" Who was your dad?" Lily asked.

" My mum never told me. I'm also an only child." Elizabeth replied.

" I see. Well, I better get to my classes." Lily said.

That night, Lily ran up to the tower to meet Ian. She hadn't spoken to hi for weeks.

" Your here on time. Impressive." Ian joked.

" Hey, it's hard to get up here." Lily said. " Do you really think it's good that we tell everyone that we've been dating for about 7 months? I would think everyone would faint."

" I hate living in the dark and in secrets, just like my dad did." Ian replied. " So, do you have a dress already?"

" Of course I do." Lily replied.

" What color is it?" Ian asked.

" I don't think I'm going to tell you." Lily said, laughing. Then they heard a noise.

" It sounds like footsteps." Ian whispered. " Let's get out of here. See you tomorrow."

Lily rushed down the stairs after Ian, then separated at the Marble Staircase. She ran all the way down to the portriat of the Fat Lady.

" Password!" the Fat Lady said.

" Hyppogryph." Lily said. ( A.N. excuse my spelling. ) It swung open.

The next morning, when Lily went to go get the letter she had found, she could not find it. Someone had taken it. She shrugged it off and went downstairs for breakfast.

Once again, srry for the huge wait and for it being so short. The next chapter is on the Christmas Ball so it will be very long. Hope you liked this chapter. Yes, it was very sucky!!!! HPgirl7


	8. The Christmas Ball

The Christmas Ball

Late November turned into December and everyone was excited once again about the upcoming Christmas Ball. Already, two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, and three Ravenclaws had asked Lily to the ball. She was surprised at how many had asked her. She almost was disappointed that she was going with Ian. Some of the boys were very cute. And finally, the Christmas break came. The next morning, every student at Hogwarts found a layer of white snow on the ground.

Lily was glad for the break. Lily and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get her a dress. Finally, after hours of looking, Lily chose a emerald colored dress to match her eyes. Finally, the ball arrived. Lily slipped on her dress and clasped the necklace that her father had gotten her this summer. She put her hair up into a simple bun on her head. And last of all, she put on the ring and the contacts that Ian had given her. She kept her eyes green. Lily walked down into the common room. There she met Elizabeth, James and Janet.

" Lily, you look so pretty!" Janet exclaimed. " So, who's the lucky guy? You haven't told us yet."

Lily blushed. " Someone." she replied simply. She walked out of the room.

By the time she got to the Marble Staircase, Ian was pacing impatiently at the bottom. When he saw Lily, he stopped pacing and smiled broadly up at her.

" What were you doing?'' Lily asked, laughing.

" I just couldn't wait to see you." Ian replied, blushing and holding out his arm for Lily to take.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat at a table. James and Elizabeth walked over to them.

" Lily, what are you doing with Malfoy?" James asked.

" Umm well, you see, when Malfoy, or Ian as I call him, went down to the chamber with me he told me he liked me. When I was in the Hospital Wing, I realized that I liked him too. We promised to tell no one because we thought our relationship would go much better as a secret and because no one would want us together. But, we were going to tell you at the ball and well, there you go." Lily said in one long breath.

" I knew it. I just knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Then, Janet walked over to them.

" Ian Lee Malfoy! I told you not to ask Lily to the ball again, yet here you are!" she said, very angry.

" Janet calm down! Lily wanted to come with me." Ian said.

" Oh yea, and I'm supposed to believe that." Janet said.

" Yes." Lily answered. Janet looked at her with disbelief.

" What?!" she exclaimed.

" When we went down to the chamber, Ian told me he liked me. While I was in the Hospital Wing, I realized that I liked him too. We decided not to tell you because we thought that our relationship would go better as a secret and no one would want us together." Lily explained again.

Everyone was quiet for a second then Janet exploded.

" Oh Lily! I'm so happy for you! That's why you were being so secretive this year. I hope my brother has been nice to you!" Janet squealed.

There was a same reaction from Elizabeth.

" Well sis, you have a boyfriend now." James said to Lily. Then turning to Ian he said " You better take care of my sister or you'll have to answer to me."

Then, everyone had to sit down to eat. Lily ate fast so she could start dancing. Finally after an hour, Pro. Potter cleared away all the golden plates and the tables and some music started to play. Ian got up and extended a hand to Lily. She accepted it and got up. She out her hand on Ian's shoulders and one in his hand. She felt Ian slip one hand around her waist. She felt butterflies on her stomach and her heart fluttered. At least they could finally be seen together. Meanwhile, at the staff table, Harry and Hermione were looking at the dance floor.

" Harry, isn't that Draco and Lily dancing together?" Hermione asked.

" Yes, it is." Harry said quietly.

" Does Draco like Lily or something?" Hermione asked.

" Oh yes. Lily likes Mr. Ian also." Harry replied.

" Ian?" Hermione asked, confused.

" Draco's real name. They like each other. They have been together for about 7 months now." Harry said, smiling at his wife's shocked face.

" She never told me this." Hermione replied. " How do you know?"

" I over heard them talking in the Hospital Wing and I promised not to tell anyone. Not even you." Harry said. " Lily and Ian thought it better that their relationship stay hidden."

" I see." Hermione said, quietly, leaning against Harry's shoulders.

Lily and Ian stopped dancing to catch their breath.

" Do you want something to drink. I could get you some." Ian offered.

" Sure. And I don't care what you bring me." Lily said, smiling at Ian.

Ian walked toward the table with all the bowls of mead. He suddenly felt a weird sensation go down his body and he blacked out.

" Catch him, quick!" said a girl. " The potion is all ready right?"

" Yea," came the voice of Draken. " I'm ready to drink it. Are you sure this will work, Sarah?"

" Yes. Lily will believe anything Ian says." Sarah replied bitterly. " Now, hurry up!"

Lily waited for what seemed like ten minutes until she saw Ian come through the crowd, without drinks in hand.

" Ian, were they out of mead?" Lily asked.

" Um Lily, can we go somewhere privately to talk?" Ian asked quietly.

" Ok, sure." Lily replied. They walked over to a corner.

Still by the punch table, Ian got up, rubbing his head. He looked for Lily and couldn't find her. Then he scanned the very edge of the room. There, with someone, was Lily. He tried to get to her, but the crowd was slowing him down.

" So, what did you want to say?" Lily asked.

" I think we need to end our relationship." Ian said.

" What!?" Lily gasped. " Why?"

" Because I'm interested in Elizabeth now. I was only dating you to get an inside look on all the Gryfindor girls." Ian replied.

" You were only using me?" Lily asked, tears flooding her eyes.

" Yes, so I guess I'll see you later." Ian said as he walked away leaving Lily heartbroken.

Still stuck in the crowd, the real Ian saw the boy walk away from Lily, then saw Lily run from the room.

"Lily!" he shouted after her.

" Oh," said a voice behind him," I don't think she'll want you right now."

Ian turned around. There, with a smug impression was Sarah.

" What did you do to her?" Ian demanded.

" I think the better question would be what did you do to her." Sarah replied.

Harry saw Lily run from the from the room also. He got up and started for the door. He guessed that Lily might have gone to the garden outside so he looked for her there. By the lilac bush was Lily crying.

" Lily what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

" Dad, I thought my life was perfect. I mean, a boyfriend, friends, a dad, being popular, and good grades. I thought nothing could ever spoil it." Lily ranted on and on.

" What happened Lily?" Harry asked again.

" Ian was just using me to date someone else." Lily sobbed.

Harry stared at her. Then, he walked back inside the castle. He looked around for a moment and found who he was looking for.

" Ian." Harry said.

" Yes, Pro. Potter." Ian said.

" What did you say to my daughter?" Harry asked, his anger rising.

" Nothing, sir. I was just looking for her now." Ian said. " I went to go get something to drink for Lily when someone put and spell on me and I blacked out. A few minutes later, I gained consciences and I saw Lily in a corner with some boy. I tried to go to her but the crowd was blocking my way."

" I see. Did the boy look like you?" Harry asked.

" I don't know. I didn't get close enough to him to see his face." Ian replied.

" I think someone used Polyjuice Potion to break you and Lily up." Harry explained. " Let's go outside and see Lily."

They walked slowly out of the room and into the garden. As soon as Lily saw Ian, she walked up to him a slapped him on the face.

" How dare you!" she yelled. " How dare you come looking for me!"

" Lily, that wasn't me! " Ian said. " It was someone using Polyjuice Potion."

" How am I supposed to believe you?" Lily asked.

" Lily, listen to me!" Harry said sharply. " Who doesn't like you very much?"

" Well, Draken, Victoria, and Sarah." Lily said. " But what do they have to do with this?"

" Because I think Sarah told Draken to take Polyjuice Potion to break you and Ian up." Harry explained.

" So, this is the real Ian and the Ian that talked to me was really Draken?" Lily said, confused.

" Yes." Harry said.

Lily blushed slightly. " I'm sorry for slapping you. I thought you really wanted to break up with me."

" It's ok. I probably deserved it." Ian said. He walked up to Lily and hugged her. " I think there is still time to dance some more."

He held his hand to Lily. She took it. Then she stopped short.

" Hold on. Before we dance, I have to take care of business." she said. She walked into the Great Hall where she saw Sarah dancing with some boy Lily didn't know. Lily walked up to Sarah.

" Oh Lily, I'm so sorry what happened to you and Ian. It must be heartbreaking for you." Sarah said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Yea well, I hope that you don't get expelled for making Polyjuice Potion without a teacher's permission." Lily said, grinning evilly at Sarah. " Oh, and by the way, Ian and I are going for a dance. Would you like to watch us?"

" You always ruined things for me!" Sarah yelled. Lily turned around.

" What do you mean?" Lily questioned.

" Before you showed up, I was guaranteed a spot on the Quidditch team. I was the top of the class, and most popular girl. You took all away." Sarah ranted on. " I had to get revenge on you somehow. So I thought the loss of your boyfriend would bring you back to reality. I asked Draken to fight you, but Ian kept saving you. Something had to be done!"

" How dare you threaten me!" Lily yelled back at Sarah, her anger rising. " It was you! You started the rumor hoping that someone would just get us apart somehow. Then, you tricked me! You looked through me trunk! I think this friendship is over!"

Lily walked away, about to throw every hex and curse Lily had ever learned. She stormed into the garden where Ian was still waiting for her.

" Are you ok?" Ian asked Lily at the sight of her face.

" I'm fine." Lily mumbled. " Let's go."

So they went inside and danced some more. Lily watched from a distance as her dad gave Sarah, Draken, and Victoria a whole months of detention. She smiled contently to herself. At least this year's Christmas Ball was better than the last.

Ok, as I promised, I made this chapter longer. Hope you like the drama.

HPgirl7


	9. Opps, we've been caught!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. If I did, I'd be very rich and wouldn't be writing this story. (And Harry and Hermione would be together already.)

I would really like some reviews now and then, but I'm still getting none. In fact, I haven't got any in more than a month. So after you read this chapter, go to the little purple button and click on it. Thanx.

Christmas

When Lily woke up the next day, she felt better than ever. She was no longer keeping any secrets from her friends. She got up and went to the end of her bed where there was a huge pile of presents waiting for her. She opened the first one. It was from her parents. It contained a box of a variety of candy, a Gobstones game set, and, of course, books. From her brother, she got a nice cloak which was blue, her favorite color. From Janet, she got a new wizard chess set. Lily got some money from Elizabeth, who didn't know what to get her. From Sirius, she got a cookbook entitled " Easy Meals in 60 Seconds". Strangely, she didn't get a present from Ian.

At lunch time, Lily went downstairs to the Great Hall. She saw that few students were there and that there was only one table. She saw her whole family and the Wesley's there. Then, she spotted Ian. She walked over to him and sat down.

" Hey." Ian whispered.

" Hey back" Lily whispered. She looked over to her dad. He smiled at her. Then, she looked over to her mum. Lily hadn't told her mum about her and Ian yet. But Hermione also smiled at her. After lunch, Ian took Lily out in the snow.

" I wanted to give this to you in private," Ian said, handing Lily a box. She opened it. Inside and framed, was a moving picture of her and Ian at the ball last night dancing.

" It was taken by Janet before our little disruption." Ian said. " Do you like it?"

" I love it, Ian. Thank you." Lily said leaning over to Ian to give him a hug. Then, Ian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Lily was speechless.

" That was amazing." Ian said, breathlessly.

" Yea, it was." Lily replied, grinning broadly. She leaned in again for another kiss.

Harry was looking out of his window of his office when he noticed that Ian and Lily were outside. At first, it looked as if they were going to just hug. But then, he saw their lips meet. Harry looked at them, dazed. He ran out of his office and into his wife's.

" I just saw Lily and Ian kiss!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione looked remarkably relaxed. " So?" she said.

" You aren't worried?" Harry asked with skepticism.

" No. Why should I?" Hermione said. " Look Harry, I've raised her all my life. I know that she's responsible enough that she won't sleep with some boy at age 12 just because she kissed him. Just don't tell her that you saw her. Or anyone else. She's getting to that age when she needs more privacy. Now was that all?"

" Yea." Harry replied. " I guess I'll go now."

Lily and Ian walked in grinning widely and holding hands. They met Janet, James, and Elizabeth in the Great Hall.

" What's wrong with you guys?" James asked.

Lily looked up at Ian asking silently if she could tell them. He nodded.

" Well, you see, we ummm..." Lily began.

" We kissed." Ian finished.

" What?!" James said. Lily smiled broadly at him, blushing slightly.

" Yea." Lily said quietly. " Look what he gave me." She held out the picture.

" Oh Lily, you two look cute together. I spent all night developing that." Janet said.

Lily hugged her. " Thanks, Janet." she said. Then, she went back over to Ian. She kissed him on the cheek. " Well, we were going to get our coats so we could go for a walk." Lily said. " See you around."

"Well, I think she'll be spending more time with him than with us." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Yep" James replied. " I wonder where they are going."

Lily and Ian walked past the frozen lake.

" Wow, I didn't know that you were a good kisser." Ian said.

" Well, neither did I." Lily said, smiling up at Ian. Her head only reached his shoulders. " So what shall we do for the rest of the day?"

" I don't know. I would have invited you to my common room, but I don't think you'll be welcomed." Ian replied.

" Yea and I don't the Gryffendors would welcome you either." Lily said with laugh. " I know! There's this room called the Room of Requirement. It changes to supply your every need. Come on, I know where it is."

Lily grabbed Ian's hand and ran into the castle and through its hallways and corridors. They finally stopped in a hallway with a huge tapestry.

" Ok, now think of a place where we can relax and talk together." Lily instructed him. He did as she said and sure enough, there was a door where the tapestry used to hang. Lily opened the door. Inside, there were two comfy looking chairs, a little couch, and a table with some hot coco. On the wall was a whole bookcase of books. Lily sat down on the couch and took a cup of hot coco. She gestured him to do the same. He sat down and took a cup also. They sat there in silence for a while before Lily spoke up.

" Who do you think is the descendant of Voldemort?" she asked. " He or she would be in your house wouldn't they?"

" I have no idea. No one has been acting weird. But they could be in another house though, you know." Ian teased. " Wanna play some chess?"

" Sure." Lily replied. After three games and two more mugs of hot coco, Lily had fallen asleep next to Ian. Her head fell unto his shoulder. Finally, not being able to wake her up, Ian dozed off too.

Harry walked down the hallway. He was looking for somewhere to relax. And he knew just where to go. He walked past the tapestry and thought hard about the room he wanted. Suddenly, there was a door in front of him. He opened it, but he wasn't ready for the sight he saw. Lily and Ian sitting on a small couch together, sleeping. Ian had lain down and Lily was in front of him. Ian had his arm wrapped around her waist.

" Lily Anne Potter! What are you doing?!" Harry shouted.

Lily woke with a start. So did Ian. When they saw the position they were in and was in front of Lily's dad, they got up quickly.

" Dad, I'm so sorry. It's not what you think! We were just talking and playing chess and then, I guess I fell asleep." Lily said.

" And why didn't you wake her up?" Harry asked Ian.

" I tried to, but she wouldn't wake up and then I fell asleep." Ian replied promptly. " I'm sorry."

" Both of you, to your common rooms, now." Harry said, very annoyed. " Lily, I'll talk to you later."

The two of them walked out of the room.

" I'm sorry if I get you into trouble." Ian said quietly.

" It's ok. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Lily retorted. Her mum was going to kill her when she found out. Well, maybe. She had never done this before.

" I should have picked you up or do something to wake you up." Ian replied. " I'll se you later, Lily." Ian said. Lily leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

" See ya." she responded.

When Lily got back to the common room, Janet, James, and Elizabeth and the rest of the group were waiting for her.

" Where were you?" Janet asked.

" Umm somewhere." Lily mumbled, not wanting to explain what just happened. " Look, I'm going to do some studying, so just leave me alone for a while."

" Ok, but tell us what happened first." James said.

" Do you really want to know? Me and Ian went to the Room of Requirements and accidentally feel asleep on the couch together and got caught." Lily said irately.

They all looked at her.

" You slept with Ian?!" James and Janet said at once.

" Not purposely!" Lily yelled. " Look I just want to be alone for a while."

" Who did you get caught by?" Elizabeth asked.

" My dad!" Lily said, crossing the room to the stairs. She climbed up them and walked into her room. She fell unto her bed. There she lay like that until she heard her door open.

Well, there you go, another chapter to the story. I NEED reviews. PLEASE! I live on them. So like I said, click the little purple button. Thanks. HPGirl7


	10. I'm in Big Trouble!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the ones I made up. J. K. Rowling rules, I don't.

AN- Ok, since I just had a birthday, I give all you guys a big slice of my virtual cake. Hands everyone a plate of double chocolate cake And sorry for the huge hold up, but I had to switch my internet server and had to fix things. Thanks:)

I'm in BIG Trouble!

Lily looked up from her bed. Her mom was standing in her doorway.

"Mum, I'm really sorry. " Lily rambled. " I didn't mean to fall asleep with Ian. It was a mistake."

" I do believe you, Lily, but this is very serious. You will get a week's detention for this." Hermione began. Lily opened her mouth to argue, but her mom spoke again. " I'm only doing this because of your father. He was pretty upset."

" We were only there to talk and play chess alone. We sat on the same couch and we dozed off. That's all." Lily explained again.

" I know, Lily!" Hermione half-shouted. " But never do it again until you are a little older." She smirked at Lily. " See you later."

Lily gawked at her mum. She couldn't believe she just said that. Then James, Janet, and Elizabeth entered the room.

" You didn't hear that whole conversation, did you?" Lily asked them. They shook their heads. " Good."

" Lily, I can't believe you slept with Malfoy." James said.

" First of all, his name is Ian, not Malfoy. Secondly, I didn't sleep with him." Lily said. James gave her a disbelieving look. " Ok, I did sleep with him, but I didn't mean to."

" I see." James said once again, disbelievingly.

" Shut up, James. All of you, get out of my room." Lily said, harshly.

Soon enough, the holiday break was over and classes started again. Nobody said anything about her and Ian, which Lily was glad. But she still had a week's worth detention at midnight. Just then, Sarah walked up to her.

" I always knew you were a tramp." she whispered in her ear.

Lily turned on her. " How do you know what happened?" she asked, furious.

" Oh, I just have really good sources." Sarah replied.

Lily was so mad, that she whipped out her wand. Sarah did the same. Lily was about to throw a hex at Sarah, but Sarah threw one at her first. Lily didn't know what Sarah threw at her, all she knew was that she was in a lot of pain. Sarah left quickly. Not being able to move, Lily sunk to the ground. She heard the bell for classes ring. Hopefully, someone would notice that Lily was missing, and come looking for her. Just as the pain got to insufferable to bare, Lily blacked out.

Ian sat in class alone. Lily hadn't shown up for her DADA class, which really worried him. Lily would never miss this class, not ever. He raised his hand.

" Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

" Pro. Potter, I think I'm going to be sick. May I..." Ian began.

" Yes, by all means Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied. Ian rushed out of the room. He started to go down a corridor and look around. Lily's previous class had been Transfiguration. He went towards that class. It was dark, from the storm outside. He almost tripped over something and fell on his face. Ian looked down. There was Lily, lying on the ground, passed out. He fell to the floor.

" Lily, Lily, are you ok?" he asked. No answer. Ian picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

" Good heavens!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw Ian and Lily. " What happened to her?"

" I'm really not sure. When I saw she hadn't come to class, I went looking for her. I almost tripped over her in a hallway." Ian replied.

" Lay her down in this bed." Madam Pomfrey instructed Ian. " You may run along now."

" But I'd like to stay here and look after her." Ian disagreed.

" I will tell you as soon as she wakes up. Now go!" Madam Pomfrey ushered him out of the room.

Ian went back to DADA class. What had happened to Lily? And who did it to her?

Lily sat up groggily and looked around. She was in a bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey walked past her bed.

" Oh good, you're up. Here drink this." she said, pushing a glass in Lily's hand.

" What happened to me?" Lily asked.

" You were hit by a poorly done hex. Only knocked you cold for a couple of days." Madam Pomfrey replied.

" For a couple of days?" Lily exclaimed. " How am I going to make up all the work?"

" Don't worry. Mr. Malfoy brought all of your work here." Madam Pomfrey replied. " It's on the side table."

" Ian came by?" Lily asked.

" Yes. He was the one that brought you in." Madam Pomfrey said.

" Oh, do my parents know what happened to me?" Lily asked. " Or who did it?"

" No. Mr. Malfoy only said that when you didn't show up to class, he went looking for you and he found you in a corridor, completely passed out." Madam Pomfrey replied. " Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

" No, not even what happened during the day." Lily said.

" Well, the person must have put a temporary memory charm on you with that hex." Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

Later that day, Lily's parents, James, Janet, and Elizabeth stopped by to see Lily.

" Lily, are you sure that you don't remember what happened?" her dad asked her.

" Yes." Lily said, exasperated. " Can I get out of the hospital wing now?"

" You're staying for a couple of days then, you can get out." her mother replied.

That next afternoon, Ian came to visit her, alone.

" I think we need to spend some time apart for a while." he told her.

" What do you mean!" Lily exclaimed.

" I don't mean to break up but to do what we did at the beginning of the year." Ian replied.

Lily hesitated but finally said " Alright, but for only a little while."

" I just thought that since what happened during Christmas Break, I thought I should give your dad to cool off and be in his favor again." Ian replied. " Right now, he hates my guts."

" I see. Yea, it would be the best for you." Lily replied. " But for how long?"

" I don't know, Lily. I don't know." Ian said.

The next day, Lily got of the hospital wing and got back to class.

" Lily what happened?" Janet asked.

" I don't know. Whoever did it wiped my memory before leaving." Lily replied gloomily. She had been in a bad mood ever since Ian told her that they needed some space. She of course hadn't told the rest of her friends. The whole school would know then, and especially Sarah, and then she would taunt Lily to no end. Lily wondered what Ian was at that moment. Probably with his friends acting like nothing had happened. Her next quidditch match was Saturday and it was against Ravenclaw.

" Lily, what's wrong?" Janet said, bring Lily out of her thoughts.

" Huh? Oh, nothing." Lily replied.

" You're lying. I know you are. You look miserable, Lily. Did something happen with you and Ian?" Janet asked.

" Nothing." Lily replied again.

" Whatever." Elizabeth said. " So when are the exams?"

" Oh, you don't have to worry about that for about four and a half months. But Lily starts studying at three months before the exams." Janet said.

" But who passes them with the highest marks in the year?" Lily asked.

" You do, Lily. But still, I think you're just naturally smart, like your mum." Janet replied, glumly.

" Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the note I found from the descant of Voldemort?" Lily asked them.

" Yea, you ran into the common room, shouting about some note." Janet replied.

" Well, that night, someone took it from my bed side table." Lily continued.

" So what." Janet said. " What's so important about that?"

" The girl has to be a Gryffendor. She wouldn't know the password to our common room to take the note unless she was in out house. It's someone we know and probably have befriended. We have to keep on the look." Lily concluded.

" How do you know?" Elizabeth asked. " She could have stolen the password from someone in our house, or maybe someone in our house is helping her and gave her the password and told her that you had her letter."

" Not likely. I agree with Lily." James said. " I think she is in our house. That rules out half of the house though, her being a girl. It could be Lily herself.

" Get a grip, James." Lily said. "I'm not the descendant of Voldemort. Mum and Dad would have told us. Besides, the girl was writing to her mother. She also said that someone knew that there was a descendant of Voldemort in the school. I think she was talking about either the school or us."

" Why would you say us?" Elizabeth asked.

" Because, we are the only ones investigating it." Lily replied. " Oh well, I thought it would lead us somewhere."

" Hey guess what?" Elizabeth asked. " My birthday's in four days."

" Your birthday is on January 9th?" Josh asked.

" Yea. I was almost born on New Year's, but the hospital set my mum home." Elizabeth said.

" Who's your dad?" Lily asked. " You've never told us."

" Umm, my dad? Well, umm, my mum never told me. She said he ran off before I was born." Elizabeth replied fleetingly.

" Oh." Lily replied. " I see. Like our dad. He thought my mum was dead, but she was and she had us without him, thinking he was dead. We didn't know we had a dad until last year."

" Yea." James agreed.

" All my mum said is that I don't look like him at all. I have my mum's eyes and hair color. The only think I have of my dad is his height. I'm almost as tall as my mum." Elizabeth said.

" Hmm" Lily thought. " That's interesting. She looks nothing like her father and never met him. I better find out more about her."

Ok, sorry for the LONG, long, long wait, but I had to change internets and haven't been able to get on and I've been busy with soccer and everything. But it was Spring Break and I got bored and decided to type more. Sorry for the drag and making it boring but I have nothing to write about until the exams come. Please review please! Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) HPgirl7


	11. Elizabeth's Past

Thanks to all that are still reading my story. But I really need reviews. I'm really getting lonely. And once again, please excuse my spelling. And also, don't try to correct the years and everything because I'm just calculating when all these events happened if Harry was born in 1980 like J.K. Rowling said. Disclaimer: This is not my work. Only the stuff u don't recognized from the books.

Elizabeth's Past

Lily rushed into the library as soon as she could, which was five days after Elizabeth told Lily some about her past. Lily scanned through a special shelf that held records of all students of Hogwarts.

" Let's see..." Lily mumbled. " Share, Shaut, aw, here we go, Shaw."

Lily's face fell. There were about twenty students with the last name of Shaw. She looked through them all. Frank Shaw, Linda Shaw, Tina, Howard. When she reached the 12th book named Shaw, Alexandria M., she opened it, thinking it wasn't it.

"Alexandria Shaw born 1977 in Ireland to Hank and Charity Shaw. Arrived at Hogwarts on September 1, 1988. Sorted into Gryffendor House. Played Chaser for the Quidditch Team. Prefect in 1993, Head Girl in 1995. Graduated in 1995 with high marks. Joined the Death Eaters in 1996 then acted as double agent for the ministry. Single- one girl, Elizabeth Nicole Shaw, born January 1998 at St. Mungos in London, England. Lives in Dublin, Scotland works for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror."

Lily closed the book and looked back at the shelf. Surely Elizabeth would have a book on her too. She went over and looked for a Shaw, Elizabeth N. She found it without trouble. She read the book.

" Elizabeth Nicole Shaw born in St. Mungos on January 9, 1998 to Alexandria Shaw. Father unknown. Prophecy foretold about her on October 19, 1998. No siblings. Arrived at Hogwarts on September 1, 2009. Sorted into Gryffendor House"

That was all that was written in her book so far. After Lily put all the books away, Lily went to find her book. It wasn't hard to find, with her dad having a huge book of his own right next to her book. Lily opened her book.

" Lily Anne Potter born in St. Mungos on July 31, 1997 to Harry and Hermione Potter. Prophecy foretold about her by Harriet Swamp on June 1, 1997. Another prophecy foretold on October 19, 1998. Now kept in Dept. of Mysteries. One brother, twin James Scott Potter and one sister-adopted Amy Michelle Potter. Arrived at Hogwarts on September 1, 2008. Sorted into Gryffendor House. Highest marks on exams in her year. One boyfriend, Ian Jonathan Malfoy. Lives in 12 Grimmald Place London, England."

Lily stared at the book. A prophecy? About her? What was that about and why hadn't her mum told her about that? She checked the book out of the library and ran back to the common room. She didn't talk to the others as she ran to her room. It was made about a year after she was born. And Elizabeth's father was unknown. How strange was that? The records was supposed to know everything about anyone who went to Hogwarts. Lily made an intent to see her parents tomorrow. She laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lily sat down for dinner in the Great Hall. She was in deep thought and didn't know what she was eating until someone caught her hand right before she put something in her mouth.

" Lily, you're down to the bone. You don't need to eat that too." Josh said, laughing.

" What's wrong this time, Lily? I've never seen you so distracted and distressed before. You're face is so pale and you're shaking all over." James asked her.

Lily looked up at the staff table and saw her parents sitting next to each other, talking. " Nothing." she mumbled. " I'll see you guys in the common room later. She slowly walked up to the staff table to where her parents were.

" Dad, Mum, I need to talk to you privately. Now." Lily whispered in their ears. They both nodded at her and got up. She followed them to her dad's office. After they went up the moving staircase and walked through the door, her parents sat in two chairs behind Harry's desk and Lily took the chair in front of the desk.

" Now, what did you want to talk about, Lily?" Hermione asked.

" My records. You know, in the library." Lily said. Her parents nodded. " Well, I read mine and it said there was a prophecy made about me when I was only a year old. And another one before I was born. Way before. What is that about?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other uneasily. Then Harry nodded and Hermione spoke.

" It is about you. Well, it could be about you or James. We're not sure who it's about. But we can't tell you now. The one told after your birth is for sure about you though. But they are both too complicated and sensitive to tell you now. If you knew, you might be in more danger than you are now." she said.

" Does James know about this?" Lily asked.

" No, he doesn't. You are the extraordinary child. But the first prophecy told about you two is about this school and your ancestors." Harry said quietly.

" Why are they kept at the Dept. of ... " Lily began.

" The Dept. of Mysteries? That's where all prophecies are kept. My prophecy is kept there." Harry replied casually.

" You have a prophecy about you!" Lily said, shocked.

" Yes, it was told about a year before my birth foretelling that the Dark Lord would mark me his enemy and that either I would have to kill him or he would kill me." Harry said.

" Wow. Did you kill him?" Lily asked.

" I really don't know. We both knocked each other out so I don't know if I truly killed him or not." Harry said.

Does James know about this?" Lily asked.

" No." Harry said, shaking his head. " We didn't want to tell even you, but we had to. We don't want him to think you're out favorite child and you're more special than he is."

" Well, aren't I special? Well since I have two prophecies told about me?" Lily asked.

" Yes, you are special." Hermione began. " But we don't want James felling unwanted. He's just as important to us as you are."

" So you are not to tell anyone about this. Alright?" Harry said, giving Lily a look.

" Fine." Lily said with disappointment.

" Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked.

" Well, there is one thing. Those books know even our boyfriends?" Lily asked slyly.

" Yes. It does. Those books record everything." Harry said.

" Everything? Then, why does Elizabeth's record book say 'father unknown'?" Lily asked.

" I don't know. Only if it's been tampered with will it delete information like that. Well, don't worry about now. Go back to your common room." Harry said.

Lily walked back to the common room silently. When she got there, Jordan and Amanda, the twin beaters on the Quidditch team, were feeding firecrackers to two salamanders and lighting them. Everyone ooed (A.N. you know what I mean) and awed as the salamanders flew around the room, issuing bursts of red, orange, and yellow. She saw Janet, James, Amy, and Katie sitting together on the couch.

" Lily, you're finally back. We've been talking about the game on Saturday." Janet said.

" Oh yea, that's right. Hey, I've got to tell you something." Lily whispered as Katie got up and left. " I went to the library today and read Elizabeth's record book and it said that her father is unknown. And my dad said that the books are supposed to know everything unless someone's been tampering with it."

" Hmm. That's interesting." James said. " I should have a look at my someday."

" No!" Lily said suddenly. When everyone gave her a strange look, she replied, " Mum and dad didn't like me looking at mine. I got in trouble."

" Alright, I won't look then." James said.

" Yea, but it has everything recorded in there. Your birthday, when you came to Hogwarts, your house and even your boyfriend." Lily said, blushing at the last part.

" Let's see, Lily Potter, Gryffendor, Ian Malfoy." Janet recited giggling.

" Stop it, you guys. We're not together anymore." Lily said.

" What do you mean, not together?" Janet asked.

" We kinda broke up when I woke up in the hospital wing. He said we needed some time together. My dad hates him right now." Lily replied.

" Oh, I see. Well, I'm really sorry, Lily." James said with sarcasm. Lily hit him.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." Janet said, rising out of her chair.

" So.." James said after Janet left, " You did look at your record book. What did it have in it that mum and dad didn't want you to see?"

" I'm not allowed to tell you. Mum and dad told me not to tell you." Lily said. " Now I'm going to bed. Good night, James." And she got up and walked to the girl dormitories leaving a bewildered James behind. She smiled. Lily loved leaving her brother hanging on a cliffhanger. She would tell him some of the unimportant facts of a secret to bait him and then not tell him anymore. Lily slowly climbed into bed at last and thought about Ian. What was he thinking about now?

Lily woke up early the next morning. Not being able to fall back asleep, she got up, dressed, and went down for breakfast. After eating two pieces of toast, some scrambled eggs and some pumpkin juice, Lily went for a short walk on the grounds. She could see the hut by the lake that used to belong to Hagrid twelve years ago before he was killed in the war. Or so her parents said. And there was the lake that her dad had swam in to save his best friend, Ron Weasley, in a tournament. And there was the place where her mum had hit Draco Malfoy, Ian's dad, in her 3rd year. Lily checked her watch. She had twenty minutes before her first class started. So, she went inside and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

That Saturday, Lily was to be found in the lockers getting ready for the Interhouse Quidditch Championship Game. She was so nervous that she had a hard time fastening up her uniform. Finally, it was time to walk onto the field where the whole school was watching. On the other side of the field, the Ravenclaws, wearing yellow robes, were walking from their lockers. Madam Hooch made the signal for the players to mount their brooms. She released the red Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and finally, the tiny golden Snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the 14 players rose into the sky. Lily immediately flew about 50 feet above the game and started to look for the Snitch. Tailing her very closely was Christine Gentry, the Ravenclaw seeker. Five minutes into the game, James had scored three times with Gryffendor in the lead, 30-0. Then, she spotted it, the golden Snitch. It was hovering about twenty feet about the crowds by the Gryffendor goalposts. Lily dove. Christine followed her closely. Lily stretched a hand out to enclose her hand on the Snitch then, WHAM, one of the Ravenclaw beaters, Scott Barely, flew into her way and she crashed into her. The Gryffendor fans screamed with rage. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. " Penalty awarded to Gryffendor." she said. Anna took the shot and made it. Now the score was 60-10, Gryffendor lead. Lily swore quietly to herself. How could she not see him coming at her? Now she had to look for the Snitch all over again. Lily had swooped around the field for another thirty minutes before she saw the Snitch again. She thought for a minute. If Christine saw her dive for the Snitch, she would follow. Lily had to distract her. Lily went into a fake dive and, of course, Christine, thinking Lily had seen the Snitch, followed her. When Lily was two feet above the ground she turned her broom up quickly and sped off in the direction of the Snitch. Meanwhile, Christine had hit the ground. Not hard, but she was laying on the ground, totally shocked. Lily only just had her hand around the Snitch when Scott Barely rammed into her again, this time, knocking her off her broom. Lily plummeted to the ground from ten feet in the air. She hit the ground, hard. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the cheer of the crowd.

" What a fall!"

" She could have killed herself, Jordan!"

" Well, she didn't die, did she."

" Her parents were so startled. Did you see Pro. Hermione's face?"

" Look, I think she's coming around!"

Lily slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached as if someone had hit her with a hammer over and over. Sunlight was pouring through the window and it hurt her eyes. She abruptly shut them.

" I think the sunlight's hurting her eyes. Someone close the blinds."

Lily opened her eyes once again. The room was a little darker. Around her stood the whole team, beaming at her.

" What happened?" Lily asked.

" You were knocked off your broom." a white faced Anna told her.

" You hit the ground pretty hard." Amanda continued.

" The headmaster, or your dad, ran out onto the field and carried you to the hospital wing." Katie said.

" We still won the cup though." Jordan said, grinning broadly.

" We did?" Lily said.

" You don't remember catching the Snitch?" James said.

" No. I don't think so. I remember Scott knocking me off and falling. But I wasn't sure if I caught the Snitch." Lily said. " Did you guys change right after I got knocked off?"

The team looked around at each other.

" Lily, today's Sunday. You've been out for about a day." Katie said.

" Oh. I see. Where are my parents?" Lily asked.

" Getting some sleep. They've been here all day today." James said.

" Well, now that your awake, I've got some homework to do." Anna said. " Good job, Potter."

And in about ten minutes, everyone but James had left.

" Ian was in here too. I finally got him to leave to get some sleep. Mum and dad thought you were going to die. They overreacted. I knew you were going to be alright." James said with a smile.

" What happened?" Lily asked again.

" Well, Scott knocked you off your broom right after he saw that you got the Snitch. You fell. It was about ten feet down. Mum's face went white and dad was raging mad. Madam Hooch and Scott had a little talk after the game. He didn't seem to sorry that he made you fall to your possible death." James replied.

" He wasn't sorry?" Lily asked.

" Nope. He was grinning the whole time that Madam Hooch was talking to him." James said.

" Oh. Well, I guess I'd better get some homework done." Lily said.

" You have homework to do?" James asked, unbelievably.

" Well, it's some extra work. You know, to boost my grades." Lily said.

" Oh my goodness." James said, walking out.

Ok, thanks once again if you're reading my story. I've been quite lonely. Now that's it's summer, I'll have much more time to write the story. It'll be over in about four or five chapters. HPgirl7


	12. The Prophecy

Sorry for not updating for so long, but I got wrapped up in my school work and volleyball and stats for basketball. Well, Jan. 9, I turned 15 and I'll be able to get my permit soon. Well, the end of the story is coming up soon, so keep reading!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, not! own anything that you recognize in this story. Everything else is mine. So take your lawyers and go:)

Chapter 11

Lily was released from the hospital wing that afternoon. She immediately headed for the common room. All of her friends were there, waiting for her.

"We were going to study for exams, but without you, we were sunk." Janet said. Lily smiled. She still had a bandage around her head that would be taken off tomorrow.

"I'm sorry." Lily said. "But you should have started a long time ago."

"What!" exclaimed James. " It's ages away!"

"It's only three weeks away." Lily reminded him.

"That's still ages away!" Janet said, snickering.

"Well then, let's get started!" Lily exclaimed. The next day, Lily was eating breakfast at the Gryffendor table when her father came up to her.

"Could we talk somewhere private?" Harry asked. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people." Lily nodded, confused at what her dad wanted to tell her. Was she in trouble? They walked over to a corner.

Harry sighed. "Your mother and I have been talking for a while and we think it's alright if you and Ian are together. Your mother finally persuaded me that what happened on Christmas was a pure accident." Lily smiled. "But don't do that again."

"Ok, dad, I won't. I promise." Lily said and she gave him a hug. "Thanks." She walked back to table, happy. That afternoon in Potions class, Lily told Ian about what had happened.

"My dad's cool with you again." Lily replied, adding a few drops of dragon blood to their indiscernible emulsion. Ian gave her a smile.

"Good. I was starting to think that your dad might fail me in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He would never do that. He's had that done to him before, you know." Lily said.

That evening when Lily and her friends were studying for the exams, Lily noticed that Elizabeth was exceedingly restless. She kept staring off into space and every time that someone asked her an exam question, they had to call her name at least three more times before she answered.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Lily finally asked her.

"Nothing." she muttered back. Then she headed up to her room.

Two weeks went by and Elizabeth was acting the same, even worse. The exams were a week away and everyone was freaking out. On Monday, Lily was in her room, when she randomly looked out of her window. Outside she noticed a figure running across the grounds. Lily was astonished when she looked closer and realized that it was Elizabeth. She grabbed her Invisibility Cloak and sneaked out of the common room quietly. Then minutes later, Lily met the door. It creaked slightly as she opened it but when five minutes went past without anyone coming to check, Lily stole past the door. She walked past the abandoned hut and went toward the Whooping Willow where she saw Elizabeth. But someone else was with her and it looked like they were arguing. Lily was just about to come out of her hiding spot when someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. A boy with brown hair stood before her.

"James!" Lily whispered fiercely, "What are you doing out here?" He snorted.

"I could ask you the same." he murmured back. Lily still gave him a vicious look.

"What are you doing following me!" she said as loud as she could without being heard.

"I was asleep in the common room, but you were very loud going through that portrait." James replied casually.

"So you decided to follow me and get me in trouble." Lily said, knowing his answer.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to know what you were doing in the middle of the night, sneaking out of the school."

"Ok, I saw Elizabeth going across the grounds and I wanted to know what she was doing, so I followed her." Lily replied.

"Looks like a night to follow someone." James said, with a grin. Lily punched him in the arm. He had to stifle the yell.

"Listen, she's arguing with someone." Lily whispered. They listen quietly for a moment.

"I told you to stay away from here. People could see you and find me out!" came the voice of Elizabeth. Then came a male voice.

"You thought that your stupid mother could protect you from me and my father forever? Ha, what a joke! You always had dad's personality!"

"Shush! Someone might hear you! They would throw me out for sure!"

"Let's skip the chit-chat, I want what I came for. Give me that globe!"

"You think I'm stupid? At least I'm not dense like my muggle mother!" Next came a 'slap' and a muffled cry.

"Don't you dare insult my mother again! Maybe we should talk about yours, the traitorous little filth."

"At least she was brave enough to stand up to our dad!"

"Now you're stalling, give me the prophecy!" Lily then decided she would face this stupid git. But she was in for a surprise. It was Ryan. She gasped. Ryan spotted her.

"Oh, look, we have company, Elizabeth." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Lily spat at him. He smiled wickedly.

"I've come to take what's mine." he replied, turning back to Elizabeth. "I told you to come alone."

"I did. She came on her own." Elizabeth said, some anger in her voice. "Go back to the castle, Lily, this doesn't pertain to you."

"Actually, it does." Ryan cut in. Elizabeth tried to cut her off, but failed. Ryan continued. "You see, this globe contains information about two certain people. It talks about the two descendants of Voldemort, one light, one dark. The two of them are totally different, in personality, looks, and in wills. The light one will have light hair, eyes, and will want to do go and all of that crap. The other one will have dark hair, eyes and will follow the Dark Lord. The it talks about another descendant of a powerful wizard, a raven with emerald eyes. Now you can only guess who is the dark descendant."

"You, of course." Lily replied. "But I don't understand how this pertains to me or Elizabeth."

"For years, my father tried to find out who the other people were. Then one day, the prophecy disappeared."

"My mother and I had it." Elizabeth cut in.

"Why did you have it?" James asked. Lily had forgotten that he was there.

"She was in the prophecy, of course. She's the light descendant of Voldemort." Ryan said, with a wicked smile on his face.

"You!" Lily said in disbelief. All these months, she had assumed it was some Slytherin, but it one of her friends all of this time. "You're the descendant of Voldemort. But, you're in Gryffenfor!"

"I told you my mother was in my house, but she became a Death Eater. Well, right after she left, she found out she was pregnant with me." Elizabeth said. "The Dark Lord is my father, Lily"

"But you said you're didn't know your dad." Lily said, disbelieving everything. "And your record didn't know either."

"I lied to you. I had to. And I erased his name from the record so no one would find out."

"So where do I come into all of this?" Lily asked.

"You're the raven, the descendant of the power wizard." Ryan answered.

"Raven?" Lily asked.

"Your dark hair, of course." Ryan said, giving Lily a "duh!" look. "Anyways, the light descendant and the raven would pair up and defeat the other descendant. But I couldn't let that happen. I searched for years for that stupid globe."

"We had it, trying to decipher it. That's why I didn't come in my first year. We were trying to find out the prophecy, and the girl. I was much easier to have you here where I was going. Before last year, there was no record on you anywhere, so we had no idea who it was until last year when you arrived at Hogwarts. It was like you didn't exist." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, and now you've had it too long. Now, for the last time, give me the prophecy!" Ryan said, whipping out his wand. As one, Elizabeth, Lily, and James brandished their wands as well. Ryan sent a spell at Elizabeth, and for a moment, Lily thought the spell would hit her, but Elizabeth put some kind of shield spell. The spell hit off harmlessly.

"You don't have to do this, dear sister." Ryan said, barely showing shock at her skills.

"Surprised, huh? Didn't know I could do that. Studying the globe wasn't the only thing my mum and I did." Elizabeth said, dropping her shield. Ryan threw a curse at Elizabeth, and this time, she wasn't expecting this. Lily leapt in front of Elizabeth and put up another shield, not a good as Elizabeth's, but still strong enough to block the curse.

"James! Run for some help!" Elizabeth shouted to James.

"And what, leave you two to fend for yourselves?" he yelled back, throwing a stunning spell at Ryan, which was quickly blocked.

"James!" both girls shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'll go!" James said, giving Ryan another stunning spell to distract Ryan as he ran off for the castle. Now it was just her and Elizabeth. Lily was concerned. She and Elizabeth might be the best in their year, but they were no match against a full grown wizard, who knew almost all of the dark spells. She grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her behind a nearby tree.

"So, what your battle plan?" she asked, not seriously. Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy.

"He may be my brother, but he will still kill me in no time without any guilt afterwards."

"Ok, sorry, but what are we going to do until an adult arrives?" Lily asked.

"Just fight with all we can." Lily snorted.

"Yea right. We're not that good." she said.

"Well, at least to hold him off. On three. One, two, three!" The two jumped out from behind the tree and threw an disarming spell at Ryan. He easily blocked it and threw another hex at them. Lily dived behind a stone just in time. The rock shattered into a million tiny pieces, leaving Lily exposed. Ryan cast another hex at Lily and, trying to dodge it, fell on her wrist. She heard a slight 'crack' as she fell. It had broken totally through. Lily grimaced at the pain that shot through her arm. At least it wasn't her wand arm. She got up just in time to see Elizabeth being thrown in the air by Ryan. Lily sent a reductor curse at Ryan, but he summoned a mirror and reflected it right back at Lily. The next thing she knew, she was being flipped through the air. She fell uncomfortably on her left leg as she drifted into darkness. Lily dreamed as she lay in darkness, for how long, she wasn't sure. She saw haunting pictures. Elizabeth, lying in the grass, blood all over her robes, with Ryan standing over her with his wand out, pointed at her. He was laughing. Lily only hoped that he hadn't gotten the globe. She heard voices around her, but they were only garbles that she couldn't understand. She let her mind slip into unconscious again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Once again, sorry for the long wait and I hope it's good enough for all of my readers. It's coming to a close so, I'll try to do it this week since I have spring break this week! I'm sooo excited! I'll talk more about other sequels in this series after the last chapter so, stay tuned!

HPgirl7:)

P.S.- Sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please forgive me and don't write me just to say I spelled something wrong. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12

Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for! drum roll The last chapter of the story! People cheering I can't believe it's coming to an end! Well, this story at least. Well, here you go!

Chapter 12

When Lily could finally comprehend the voices around her, she listened intensely.

"Why isn't she waking up!"

"Did they ever recover that globe?"

"Of course they did, didn't you see it? Pro. Potter had to have the Seer come in and pick it up for him. It's in his office right now."

"It's a good thing they sent in James for help that quick."

"It's a good thing that James got help for them really quick."

All of the talk was hurting Lily's head. She tried to tell all the voices to shut up, but her tongue was swollen from being dry and she couldn't get a word out. She opened her eyes. The room was dim, that was a good thing. She saw several people grouped around her bed and another bed right next to hers.

"Minister, what are you going to do about this?" came a female voice.

"You have to understand ,Alex, that he disappeared before we could apprehend the young man. I have five Aurors searching for him this minute." This voice came from a young man. Just then, Lily's dad looked over to her bed and saw that she was awake. He walked over and took her hand. He looked very tired and worry was etched on his face. He gave her a smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lily tried to say, but once again, her tongue prevented her. Harry got the idea and conjured up a glass of water. He handed it to her and she drank it in one gulp.

"My head." Lily croaked. "Where's the globe? Is it safe? What about Ryan?" Harry held up a hand before she could say anymore.

"Calm yourself, Lily. First of all, the globe is safe in my office. But unfortunately, Ryan got away before we could capture him." Lily noticed that her dad sported a bandaged arm and some slight burn marks on his face.

"Dad, what happened?" Lily asked.

" I had to fight Ryan from killing you and Elizabeth." he said, casually. "It's a good thing James came when he did."

"Where is Elizabeth?" Lily asked, now remembering that she had been in the fight too.

"She's in the bed next to you. She's still out, considering that she got a worse beating than you did."

"What happened to her?" Lily asked.

"Well, she got a broken ankle and arm, she had a punctured lung, but that was fix immediately, a bad burn on her left cheek, and cuts and bruises. She'll be fine." Harry said quickly when he saw his daughter's expression of fear.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well, you had a fracture in your skull and some cuts and bruises, and a broken wrist, but that's all. That's why your head hurts."

"Who's that man and woman over there?" Lily asked.

"That's Percy Wesley, the Minister of Magic, and that's Alex Shaw, Elizabeth's mother." Harry answered.

"Like I've been telling you for years, even your top Auror won't catch him. You need an expert, who knows how to predict him."

"I will not send you on this case. It's too dangerous, and you're my top Auror; I can't risk you like that."

"So you're putting my daughter in danger instead, then." came the tart reply.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant." he replied quickly. "I need you here, not chasing some criminal."

"He's not just some criminal. He's the son of the Dark Lord." Alex said. "And my step-son. Kinda." A chocking sound came from the Minister. "Like you didn't know that, Perc."

"I've just forgotten, Alex, that you were once married, if you can call it that, to the Dark Lord." the Minister replied.

"Listen, I have to go. I have to get another lead on that case you gave me." Alex said, walking out of the hospital wing. "Good night, Minister, Headmaster, Professor." She nodded to each as she said their name.

"Good night, Alex." Harry replied. "We'll get you the instant Elizabeth wakes up."

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate that." She left the room. Percy buried his face into his hands.

"Harry, this is the third time that this young man has escaped from us. We just can't seem to catch this one."

"He's using his father's advice." Harry said quietly. He then turned to Lily. "You better get some sleep. You have exams in two days." Lily sighed.

"I was hoping to get some studying in." she replied, grinning at her dad. He walked over to the door and the lights dimmed more until it was completely dark in the room. Lily shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lily was once again released from the hospital wing. Elizabeth was awake, but still was in the infirmary. Janet crushed her into a huge hug when she spotted Lily.

"Oh, we were so worried about you and Elizabeth. Your dad and James told us all about it." she said. Lily looked around for Ian, but he was no where to be seen. Dejected, Lily say down at the table to eat some breakfast.

"So what's the first exam?" she asked Janet, who was pilling eggs and some casserole onto her plate.

"Charms." she said right before stuffing a huge forkful of casserole in her mouth.

"Good, something that I did get to study for last evening." Lily muttered to herself. "Where's your brother?"

"Well, I haven't seen him since your battle." Janet replied. "He was pretty worried about you."

"How long was I out for?" Lily asked, buttering her roll.

"Well, for about four days." came the answer. Lily chocked on her orange juice.

"That long?" she said, shocked.

"Well, yea. You fell pretty hard on your head."

"Oh."

"Lily, it's ok. Haven't you been out for longer than that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's get off this subject. We better get to class before we're late."

Lily finally got done with all the exams and relaxed some. Elizabeth was going to be released the next day, and Lily didn't know if Elizabeth was still mad at her for following her. That morning at breakfast, all the second years were given papers.

"What's this?" Janet asked.

"It's new subjects for next year." Lily replied. She checked off Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Studies.

"Hmmm. I think I'll take Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies." Janet murmured. Just then, Lily's owl, Jasmine, landed right in the middle of her breakfast, and dropped a letter in front of her. Lily opened it.

"Dear Lily,

Hey, meet me at the lake at noon."

Lily knew who the letter was from a folded it up and stuffed in her bag. She checked her watch. It was only nine. So she went up to the common room and visited Elizabeth.

"Hey, I really sorry I butted into your personal business." Lily apologized.

"It's alright. I'm actually glad you were there. But now we have to be more careful. He won't stop for anything, though we are young." Elizabeth replied. She had just finished her exams that day. They talked for a long time, speculating where Ryan might have run off to. Lily checked her watch and realized that she was late for her meeting.

"Hey, Elizabeth, I have to go now. See you later." Lily replied, getting up from her chair.

"Ok, see you later." she shouted after Lily, who was already running out the portrait hole. She ran all the way out of the castle and onto the grounds. She was breathless by the time she arrived at the lake. There was Ian, sitting on the edge, throwing rocks into the lake. He turned when she turned up.

"You're late." he said, calmly. He had no smile on his face. They looked at each other for a long time until he broke into laughter. He got up and hugged her. "I've missed you." he whispered, kissing her lightly on the head.

"I didn't see you when I got out of the hospital wing." Lily said,

"Oh, well, I was busy." Ian said, grinning. "So what did you pick for new classes?"

"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Ancient Studies, and Divination." Lily said. Ian gave her an astonished look.

"I picked the same classes." he exclaimed. Lily laughed at his amazement.

"I have to pack for tomorrow." Lily said.

"Yea, I guess so. Well, see you at the feast." Ian said.

That night, Harry announced the winners for the House Cup, which was Gryffindor, of course, and the feast began. Finally they all went up to the dormitories and packed for the trip home the next day. Once again, Lily had mixed feelings about leaving. But, by the next day, she was ready to go home. She and all of her friends shared a compartment without any interruptions. As she walked through the barrier, Lily wondered what adventure awaited her this summer and the next school term. And she would face it when it came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the end! But don't worry, I already have the first chapter of the next story ready to post so, as soon as I post this, the next story will be up! Thanks for reading! HPGirl7:)


End file.
